


Team Drabbles

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This collection will feature random drabbles of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 challenge #237 "barking up the wrong tree."
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta: tardisjournal
> 
> Originally posted on LJ on May 10th, 2012.

“No!” Tosh yelled but it was too late.

The device Gwen picked up zapped her and she passed out.

Ianto was nearest; he dropped to his knees and cradled her head. Gwen opened her eyes and looked right into his blues, “I love you.”

Shocked and a bit horrified he froze as she grabbed his head and brought him down into a searing kiss.

In shock, he heard Jack’s laughter, “It’s a Tukuku prank and she’ll be out of love in 24 hours.”

Owed added, “Why couldn’t it be me? With Teaboy there she’s so barking up the wrong tree.”


	2. Follow the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eated for the tw100 challenge #239, “monkey see, monkey do.” (http://tw100.livejournal.com/590349.html)
> 
> Thank you to my beta: tardisjournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on May 15th, 201.

Jack found Ianto staring with a look of utter concentration at his computer screen. Wondering what captured his lover’s attention he bounced down to join him, “Watcha watchin’?”

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the attempt on American slang but ignored it. Instead he pointed at the screen, “Watch.”

Jack saw video pulled up from a CCTV camera showing Owen posing in front of a cell’s see-through partition.

First, “see no evil” pose; to his astonishment Janet copied it.

He followed with “hear no evil” and “speak no evil” poses; Janet copied those as well.

Jack laughed, “Monkey see, monkey do.”


	3. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the tw100 challenge #240, “curiosity killed the cat.”
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful and brilliant beta tardisjournal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on June 2nd, 2012.

Gwen was bored.

Jack’s office was hers now. She riffled through his desk, stumbling upon codes to the secure archives.

Gwen opened the safe; her eyes were drawn to the Ghost Machine. She had learned her lesson about the future but maybe she could take a peek into Jack’s past.

She pressed the buttons; the world changed as a wave of lust and love hit her.

“Oh, God.”

Jack spread on his desk under Ianto was the last thing she ever expected to see. Sweaty bodies, limbs coiled around each other; Jack obscenely moaned Ianto’s name.

She couldn’t stop staring.


	4. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for the femslash100 LJ community challenge prompt #358: “whisper”
> 
> Pairing: Tosh/Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ on March 4th, 2013.

_I hate my life._  
  
 _She’s hot._  
  
 _He hit me. He actually hit me._  
  
 _I’m late, the East Enders already started._  
  
Hands shaking.  
  
 _I’m so jealous of her body._  
  
 _Are my boobs too small?_  
  
 _I think my boyfriend is sleeping with her. That bitch!_  
  
Brain’s on fire.  
  
 _I can’t do this; I have to break up with him._  
  
 _Will he know it’s me if I slash her tires?_  
  
No!  
  
Soft arms around me. Safe.   
  
Pliant lips sealing mine. Wanting, taking.  
  
Safe.  
  
She’s with me. In my head. Covering my body.   
  
_Be with me, you’re safe with me._  
  
With her I’m safe.


End file.
